My Hero Academia Meets Persona 4
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: 4 Months after the events of Ultimax, the Midnight Channel is back and people are getting thrown into it. It's bad enough for the Investigation Team that Yu can't come back to help, but when super heroes in training from another world show up... lord help them. Rated T because Bakugou and Kanji
1. Chapter 1

Kirishima POV

"Ugh..." I groan. What the heck happened? Last thing I remember I was walking to school and waiting for Bakugou and then... nothing? How?! I start to stand up to try and figure out what happened and things get worse when I realise I don't realise where I am. Great... this day can't get any worse. Well, might as well make the most of it. I see this looks like a small town, maybe rural, and the only noticeable I see looking around is a shopping centre. Once my stomach rumbles and I realise I need lunch so I decide to head to the shopping centre to grab some food.

I make it there about 5 minutes later and I grab a sandwich that I pay pretty quickly [thankfully I still had my wallet]. Once I grab it I sit down at a table and start eating and eat it very quickly. "Hey," a kid with brown hair says to me, "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to town?" "Huh?,?" I ask in reply, how did he figure that out so fast, "oh! Yeah, I am. I arrived a f- this morning." "Okay," he says looking slightly confused [great... now he thinks I'm weird], "anyway, it's nice to meet you." "Same," I reply trying not to screw up again, "I'm Eijirou Kirishima, and who are you?" "I'm-" he replies before he turns around and looks at something looking... concerned? "Sorry, I'll be right back" With that he runs off. I sit there feeling confused for a minute before running after him.

"Hey," I see the boy ask a brown haired girl and a... guy in a teddy bear costume?, "where are the others?" "They're busy," the girl replies, "so it's just us going in." "Great..." the boy groans. "Don't worry Yosuke!," the bear cheers, "this is a beary simple rescue! That mystery boy is as good as safe!" "If you say so Teddie...," the boy, Yosuke, replies, "oh! By the way, I saw a new boy in the canteen. Said his name was Eijirou. Think he might be friends with the mystery kid on the Midnight Channel?" 'Midnight Channel?' I think. What the heck is that? "I'm not so sure," the girl answers knocking me out of my thoughts, "we'll go talk to him if we need to find more info and track the guy down in the Midnight Channel, if not we'll just leave him be." "Sounds great Rise-Chan!" the bear, Teddie, cheers. "Sounds good to me" Yosuke replies. "Great!," the girl, Rise, says before looking both ways, "let's go in!" "Yeah!" Teddie says before jumping towards a TV, and before the TV breaks like I thought... he jumps straight through it like it's an open window- wait **WHAT?!** What the heck is f**king happening?!

"C'mon!," Yosuke grabbed Rise's hand, "let's go in" "Right!" Rise replies before they both jump into the TV after Teddie [how the f**k is that happening?!] and they drop a photo before they go in completely. After a minute of just standing there in shock, I walk up to the photo, only to be shocked again when I see who's in it. It's a picture of Bakugou, well, two of him, one of him looking just like he did when the league kidnapped, and the other one is in his hero-costume but with yellow glowing eyes and dragging the first [and what I assume is the real one] off somewhere. "No..." I say. I know I shouldn't be believe this, but I appeared in a town out of nowhere and saw people literally jump into a TV today, so I've seen crazier, and I'm not going to shrug off my friend potentially being in trouble just because it's weird. Wait... those people said there was someone on the Midnight Channel. Does Midnight Channel mean the TV and those 3 are going to get Bakugou out of there?! "C**P!" I say not caring how people react. I have to go save Bakugou! I run at the TV those 3 jumped into and praying that I don't break it and jump in.

I jump at the TV and open my eyes when I don't feel like I've crashed into anything, I see I'm in a... black and white tornado?! **"WHAT THE HECK?!"** I scream as I fall though it and eventually black out


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima POV

"Ugh...," I groan as I rub my head and sit up, "second time today... dang it..." I sit up and take a look around to see what's going on here. The place I ended up in is... weird to say the least. It's a yellow void and the floor is an iron grate, with a stack of TV's behind me. I'm going to guess that those TV's are the way out since I jumped into a TV to get here. Well, today is weird, but I question now, time to save Bakugou! I pick a random direction, left, and start running.

I keep going for a few minutes until I reach the front of a massive door. I'm about to check to see if I can open it, but some fizzing starts behind me. I turn around to see what it is and it's... some black puddles with blue masks that appear out of nowhere- wait WHAT?!

"What the what?!" I ask to no one in particular. Before anything else can happen I activate my quirk and punch one of the puddles, and when it's stunned I punch it again. It goes down [and I assume it's dead], but before I can get started on the other puddles, they... turn into flying mouths with tongues- OKAY! Who the F**K gave me drugs last night because I am tripping balls right now! I rub my eyes and pinch myself, but nope! This isn't a dream, so this could either mean A, this is real and the weirdest f**king thing ever, B, I've gone insane and I'm seeing things, or C, it's the drugs thing, and I'm not sure which is worse!

I snap out of my mini panic attack when the mouths lash their tongues at me. I activate my quirk to block the attack and I close my eyes on instinct, but after a minute and I don't feel the force of the attack, I open my eyes and... time has stopped [I think?]. Okay, how the f**k is any of this happening- never mind! This day isn't going to get any less weird, so I might as well use this to attack these things! I'm about to punch them, but, as if to make this day even more weird, a random voice... either appears in my head [which I hope isn't the case because that backs up me going crazy] or from thin air.

"Hello there" the voice says

"What the-?!," I say to it, "who are you?!"

"That's not important," the voice says, "but might I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?," I ask before I reply, "honestly I don't know what's going on today, but I know Bakugou is in trouble, so I have to help him!"

"Why?" it asks, and I can't help but raise my eyebrow

"Because he's my friend!," I answer, "and I know Bakugou, and I know I'm the only one he'll actually LET save him. But even ignoring that, he's still my friend, and I'm not the kind of guy who leaves his friend hanging when things get tough." The voice stays quiet for a minute before it speaks up.

"Very well," he says before my head starts pounding a little, "I am thou, thou art I, you now have the power to defeat the Shadows, so please, use it wisely" Before I can react to this, the voice [seemingly] goes away and a small flurry of blue flames appears in-front of me with a tarot card spinning in it. I know this probably a bad idea, but I still can't help but grab the card. Thankfully it doesn't hurt, but it crushes instantly and... a demon monster appeared behind me- **WHAT THE F**K?!** You know what, I've given up bothering questioning this s**t at this point, let's try to figure out how to make this work! Once I get over the shock of... THIS! I also notice time has gone back to normal and the mouths are coming at me.

"Alright...," I say to myself thinking, "let's see... what feels right..." I wonder what to say until something just comes to me. "That's it!," say while instinctively smirking, "Gaea! Garu!" I honestly don't know what I just said, but it works as the demon thingy fires a wind attack at one of the mouths and it evaporates. My smirk gets bigger. "Now we're talking!" I keep saying 'Garu' [which translates to wind magic I guess] and after a few minute they're all dead.

"Yes!," I cheer, "I have no idea what's happening, but this is awesome! Now, time to see what this door's about" I head over to the massive door and push the doors open with [thankfully] ease. The place behind the door looks like a school corridor, and it takes me a minute to realise it looks just like the UA hallway. "What the?" I say to myself, but then I shrug it off. This is probably the LEAST weird thing to happen today. I try to summon the card that makes the demon thing, Gaea I think, appear, and thankfully I can summon it just fine. Gotta be prepared if any more puddles/mouths around. I start running and hoping things don't get any worse.


End file.
